A Taste Of Chocolate
by Animelover779
Summary: Yugi comes home with a bag full of chocolates for Yami because he knows how much his partner loves it. But this time he wants to test Yami to see if he really knows all about chocolate. So he makes up a game to see if the pharaoh will win or loose. A long oneshot full of cute shounen-ai stuff and fluffyness!


**DECLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!

_Author Note:_ I got this random idea when a sudden memory popped up in my head. I remembered back in 4th grade(don't worry that was years ago!) that my social studies teacher gave us three different percent chocolates when we where talking about South America. And I thought that would be a fun story to write, so here it is...

"A Taste Of Chocolate"

A short teen sprinted down the sidewalk, as happy as can be. Every step he took made a small tap while his brown school bag shook with every thump. The bright sun shone on the boys face, reveling a great smile. With spiky mutable colored hair and big purple eyes that shone in excitement. He ran down the empty sidewalks of Domino City, heading towards his home. Once he made it to his destination, he grabbed the door knob and entered.

"Grandpa I'm home!" he called looking for the elderly man.

Soon after a much older man came from the storage room next to the counter. He almost had the same hair style as the other but much shorter and was now filled with gray. He wore a normal shirt with overalls. "Well hello there Yugi, how was your day?" He asked as he moved behind the counter and sat.

"Oh! It was great, is Yami upstairs?" Yugi responded, kicking off his shoes and placing them neatly with the others.

The other man just nodded with a smile and went back to work. Yugi, than ran up the stairs and opened the door to the kitchen. After placing his heavy bag on the table, he walked passed the living room to the hallway. There he found his bedroom and opened the door. Yugi turned to see his look alike sitting crisscross on the bed. He had cards scattered all over it as he considerate hard on them. As soon as he heard the door open, he instantly looked up to see his partner.

Yugi greeted with a big smile, "Hi Pharaoh!"

"Hello Aibou" Yami spoke after, a calm expression on his face.

The shorter duelist closed the door behind him and sped walked up to Yami, giving him a hug. The said Yami hugged back, giving a little peck to the cheek to the other.

"So what are you doing?" The shortest of the two asked once they broke the hug. He bent over a little to look at the cards.

"Oh nothing really, just organizing my deck," Yami answered. "So anything happen in school?" He added after a pause.

Yugi sat on the bed, across from Yami and thought, " Nothing really exciting, only the fact that Jou got detention for punching Kaiba again."

"Figures..." Yami responded with no amusement in his voice, with a slight eye roll. " They never learn do they..." He added to himself, shaking his head.

"Hey I wanted to show you something Yami." Yugi said, changing the subject.

" Yeah sure, what is it?" Yami autocratically got interested.

Yugi quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of the room to get what he wanted. After getting a bag full of stuff from his school bag, he ran back to Yami. Slightly out of breath he sat in his old spot and put the bag in front of the two. Yami eyed the bag impatiently, already eager to know what Yugi brought with him. The shorter duelist grabbed something out of his bag and handed it to Yami. The pharaoh took it and examined it. It was a neatly wrapped peace of rectangle shaped chocolate with fancy lettering on it.

"Wow this looks expensive, how did you get it?" He asked, urging to just open it and eat. But Yugi took it back before he could.

"At the store, they're everywhere. And they're not that expensive, just looks like it." The shorter teen laughed, especially since Yami looked so confused. " And look there is more." He added taking out four in all. " They are made specially too."

Yami's eyes sparkled at the sight of all that chocolate. "How are they special, they all look the same?" He questioned, looking at each one.

Yugi just smiled more and started to explain. "Well if you look," Starts to hand them to Yami, "they each have a number percentage on the front. That shows how much coco bean is in it."

The pharaoh listened closely, nodding. "So each bar of chocolate has a different taste." He observed.

"Yup! Here try one" Yugi smiles as he opened one, broke a piece, and handed it to Yami.

The almost taller duelist took the piece and ate it happily. But the pleasant smile suddenly cringed a little. "Oh Yugi, that was bitter."

"Yeah its suppose to be, it has ninety-two percent coco bean in it." Yugi said as he unwrapped another.

Yami's eyebrows curved in wonder, " Oh, I thought coco bean was suppose to be sweet?"

"Well yeah, if stuff is added to it, but more bean and less sweetness makes the chocolate taste different." Yugi corrected as he gave a different piece from another bar. " This one is eighty-one percent, it should be a little sweeter."

Yami tool the treat and ate it. "Yeah this one is better."

Yugi than gave a piece from seventy-two percent and one from sixty-five percent. The pharaoh enjoyed them all but preferred the seventy-one the best.

After a couple of minutes of enjoying the chocolate, Yugi suddenly got an idea, "Hey Yami do you want to play a game?"

"Yes?" the taller teen cheerfully spoke, always liking new games.

The other laughed slightly, glad he agreed and straitened up a little, "Ok, here are the rules, close your eyes and try to guess the percentages of each piece I give you."

The crimson eyes teen snickered, already confident that this will be easy, and closed his eyes. Putting his hand out, he waited for Yugi to give him the chocolate.

The one across from him quickly broke a chunk and gave the piece, watching how Yami popped it in his mouth. After a moment of tasting he finally answered.

"Sixty-five percent."

"Wow your good" Yugi blabbered in surprise, grinning happily and gave the other another piece.

"Yes I know" Yami bragged, grinning proudly before eating the next one. This time it took longer to answer, "Seventy-one percent?

"Yup!"

Another piece was given.

"Um...ninety-two percent?"

"Nope!"

"Really?"

"Nah, you where right." Yugi teased.

His partner chuckled a little and kept his eye closed. The smaller duelist handed him another and waited again. Yami ate it and thought for a second.

"Eighty-one percent I'm sure." He spoke with confidence.

"No your wrong" Yugi corrected.

"What! Your tricking me again, it is eighty-one percent."

"Um,no I'm pretty sure your wrong"

"But the great pharaoh is never wrong!" Yami shouted jokingly,sticking his fist in the air and popping out his chest. This caused Yugi to giggle, seeing how funny he looked, especially with his eyes closed.

"No it was ninety-two percent" Yugi said again, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh..." Yami calmed down a little before laughing at himself too.

After the little laugh fit, the two teens went back to their game. Yugi took a chunk of the sixty-five percent chocolate and was about to give it to Yami, but paused. His smile grew bigger at his new idea. " Ok Yami, this one will be a hard one," he started, eating the chocolate instead. The pharaoh just nodded and got ready. But instead of getting a piece of chocolate from Yugi, he felt a pair of soft lips crash into his own. He didn't quite expect that but gladly kissed back anyway. They soon separated and smiles at each other.

But before Yami could respond, he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. The two duelists heads immediately turned toward the direction, wide eyed. The person who knocked on the door reveled himself as Grandpa as he stepped into the door. "I didn't mean to interrupt you two, but Yugi, you need to finish your homework remember?" He reminded as he kept a jolly expression on his face.

"I forgot about that!, sorry Yami we might have to stop the game..." Yugi quickly said hiding his disappointment as he stood from the bed.

The other teen just smile back, "That's alright Aibou, I would gladly help you though and maybe after we can finish it." He offered also standing up.

Yugi's expression brightened up at that and nodded quickly, "Thanks, that would be great!" He grabbed Yami's hand and began to walk to the door, passing Grandpa and heading towards downstairs.

"You still have to answer Yami, or you'll loose." Yugi finally reminded, breaking the silence.

_Author Note: _well there is my story! I forgot to tell you that they are already a couple so if you where confused, sorry about that. And the reason why I made Yami so fascinated in chocolate, because he seems to be a kind a guy that likes chocolate...and I think I made him out of character a little, so yeah. This is just one of a million one shot story ideas I have, and will try my best to continue writing. The next idea you will be expecting will be puppyshipping and something to do with them in bed...I'm still not sure when, but it should pop up eventually.


End file.
